1. Field of invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for writing on, and/or reading, magnetic discs of flexible type each contained in its own protective outer cover.
2. Description of the prior art
These covers are normally constituted by an envelope of paperboard or plastics material. The thin magnetic disc of flexible type is arranged in the envelope and can rotate inside the envelope owing to the presence of a suitable lubricating material. Through the medium of a central hole in these envelopes it is possible to gain access to the magnetic disc from both sides to cause it to rotate with the aid of suitable drive means. The sides of the envelopes are moreover provided with a pair of opposed slots disposed radially with respect to the disc, through which access can be gained with a transducer to write on, and/or read, the disc. Moreover, by arrangement, for the purpose of making the magnetic discs interchangeable between one writing apparatus and another, the discs are normally inserted with a predetermined face turned towards a reference element of the apparatus and are caused to rotate always in the same direction with respect to the writing and/or reading elements.